


Warranted By You

by MysteriousMew



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers, friends, close friends....Aubrey Blackwood has been in love with Sonny since she was twelve and he protected her from bullies on the playground. Not wanting to ruin their friendship, she hid this secret from him for eleven years and continued on with her life. When their jobs stress them out and something happens, can they ever go back? Or will they finally move onto the next stage?</p><p>An SVU fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Broken-Hearted Girl

** Warranted By You **

** Chapter One: **

** Broken Hearted Girl **

“Here’s the last box,” Bree grunted a little, her arms burning from using muscles that never get used. Sonny grabbed it quickly and she let out a gasp at the sudden absence of weight.

“Geez, join a gym or something,” Sonny commented, putting the box onto his bed and opened it. “What do you do at school when you gotta carry something?”

“Bat my pretty brown eyes and one of the students helps me,” she answered in a heartbeat, grinning as he rolled his eyes at her. “You finish unpacking and I’ll go make dinner. Ravioli sound good?”

“Yeah that’s fine.”

Smiling to herself, Bree practically bounced towards the kitchen, getting the pot and filling it up with hot water. It was nice to have a roommate again—she hadn’t had one since her college days.

Dominick Carisi—or better known as Sonny to friends and family—had his apartment flood and needed a place to stay. Not wanting to intrude on his sisters, he asked Bree. She was more than happy to have him.

 _Calm down Bree. It’s just Sonny,_ she tried telling herself, putting the pot on the stove and turning it on. _The nice, sweet, funny…adorable Sonny you grew up with. No big deal. None!_

Her shoulders slumped slightly and she moved a strand of her copper red hair out of her face. “Oh who am I kidding?” she mumbled to herself as the house phone began ringing. Thankful for the distraction, she saw the caller ID and smiled, answering it.

“Hey Bella,” Bree greeted her close friend. “How’s it going?”

“ _Just wondering if you haven’t killed my brother yet. Or made out with him. Whichever comes first_ ,” Bella teased and Bree cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“Neither! I have done neither!” she exclaimed, leaving the kitchen for a second and heading to her bedroom. She waited until she closed the door before ripping Bella a new one. The woman just laughed at the British girl’s curse words. “You are a horrible person; you know that?”

“ _Ain’t the first time you told me that and probably won’t be the last. How’s the moving going?”_

“He’s just finishing up and I’m cooking dinner,” Bree answered, leaving her room as she remembered the pot. She quickly checked and found it fine and Sonny on the couch, watching TV. “Correction: He’s finished and is now watching TV.”

Hearing this, Sonny glanced over. “Who’s that?”

“Your darling sister Bella.”

Bella laughed. “ _Put him on the phone will ya?_ ”

Bree walked over to the couch and handed him the phone. She listened into the conversation a little as she put the ravioli into the pot and stirred it around. Just as she was serving it up, he ducked into the kitchen and put the phone back into the holder.

“Smells good,” Sonny said, grabbing the bowl she held out to him. “Where are the forks?”

“Top drawer, close to the stove,” she pointed before serving herself some. Together, they headed onto dining table and ate. “You excited for your new job?”

“Kinda. It’s no big difference—just new precinct,” he shrugged his shoulders, taking a couple of bites. “Hey, can you proof-read over an assignment later?”

“Sure,” she nodded, digging into her own food.

**oOo**

**_Tuesday, August 19…_ **

The TV was on, giving a little background sound as Bree sat at the dining table. Her laptop was open and two folders, three files and several papers were spread out.

Her freshmen class plan was finished and she was currently working on her sophomore. Tribeca Academy had already sent its teachers the classes they would have for the year. She was granted the honour of becoming a homeroom teacher and as soon as she saw that, she sent Sonny a text.

He told her congratulations and that she would be awesome at it.

Thinking about it, she paused and unlocked her phone, gazing at the text.

“— _You can’t shut me up_!” a shout came and she glanced at the TV, watching in horror as a news cast came on. A brunette was shouting, struggling as she was being escorted out of someplace. “ _You can’t make this go away! Get your hands off of me! He’s not a role model he’s a rapist! He raped me!”_

Hearing that, she dialled Sonny’s number. “Hey, did you just watch the news?”

“ _Uh, no? I’m doing paperwork. Why, what’s wrong?”_  he asked, concerned.

“A woman is claiming Shakir is a rapist,” she answered, standing up from her chair and headed over to the TV, standing in front of it.

“ _The basketball hero? I’ll check online and see if I can find it. You say it’s on the news?”_

“Yeah, I’m looking right at it,” she told him and could hear typing in the background.

“ _Got it. Thanks Bree_. _By the way, you wanna go out tonight to celebrate you becoming a homeroom teacher?”_ Sonny suggested and her heart warmed at it.

“Sure, I’ll meet you at the precinct,” she grinned and hung up. Feeling a bit giddy, she squealed a little before heading back to the table and resuming her earlier task.

When it was time to meet up with her roomie, she changed into a white thin strapped maxie dress and light brown sandals. Tying back her hair into a half-up half-down look, she quickly left the apartment and headed to the precinct.

After using Google to find directions, she made it and stepped into the office. It was slightly chaotic and she glanced around, trying to find Sonny.

“Hey, you looking for someone?” a dark skinned man called out to Bree and she stepped closer.

“I’m looking for Dominick Carisi,” she asked and noticed the slight look of surprise at her accent.

“He’ll be back in a sec. Take a seat,” he pointed to a desk and she ambled over, sitting down. “London?”

“Preston actually,” she informed him and a door opened, revealing Sonny and a brunette behind him.

“I’ll look into it Sarge,” Sonny told the brunette and noticed Bree sitting at a desk. “Ah crap. I lost track of time.”

“It’s okay. If you’re busy then I’ll just head home,” Bree stood up immediately but the dark skinned man frowned at Sonny.

“You were gonna stand up your girl? That’s cold,” he said in disapproval and Sonny rolled his eyes.

 “She’s not my/I’m not his girl,” they said simultaneously and Sonny rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed by a lot of things.

“Aubrey Blackwood,” Bree introduced herself, shaking the woman’s hand. “I’m Sonny’s roommate.”

“She’s a good friend of mine,” Sonny added as the brunette smiled warmly at her.

“Olivia Benson and his Finn Tutuola,” Olivia introduced and raised a brow. “Are you from London?”

“Preston but I moved to New York with my family when I was around twelve I think?” she guessed, looking at Sonny for confirmation. He gave a ‘half-half’ gesture with his hand. “I hope Sonny’s being a pillock and doing your heads in.”

Olivia chuckled, shaking her head. “He’s a handful but he’s doing okay so far.”

“Let me just finish one thing and we’ll go alright?” Sonny patted her shoulder, disappearing down a hallway.

“So how long have you known Carisi?” Olivia asked as they sat down.

“Since I moved here. Went to the same school and he helped me with a couple of bullies,” Bree explained and they began chatting easily. It was just something she did naturally—according to Sonny who claimed she could talk a serial killer out of offing someone just by opening her mouth.  

By the time Sonny returned and was ready to go, the three adults were laughing as Finn joined in on the conversation.

“Ready to go?” Sonny asked her and she nodded, rising and gathering her things. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“It was nice meeting you,” Bree said in departure as the two of them left the precinct. They headed to a small bistro and Sonny talked to her about the case that he was working on now—ironically the one from the TV.

“I can’t help but think this is all a shake down,” Sonny commented, cutting into his steak.

“Yeah but it’s your job to give them the benefit of the doubt and investigate it,” Bree reminded him firmly, taking a sip of her white wine. “Your boss is nice.”

Sonny snorted and she raised a brow. “Not when she’s yelling at me.”

“Probably because you’re barmy,” she grinned and he rolled his eyes.

“I only know British slang because of you. Thought you’d wanna know,” he accused and she laughed. “Got you lesson planning done?”

She shook her head, cutting up some chicken. “Nope. Got one senior class to plan out and then I am done.”

“How many this year?”

“Four: one freshmen, two sophomores and one senior. On top of that, homeroom,” she answered, recalling the timetable. “And it’s only my second year at Tribeca.”

Sonny smile and raised his beer bottle. “To better jobs.”

“To better jobs,” she chimed in, lightly hitting her glass with his bottle and taking a sip, letting the fruity taste hit her tongue.

* * *

**Song: Broken-hearted Girl by Beyonce.**

**So lately I've slowly turned into a Sonny fangirl and thought he deserved a little love. This one will not intertwine with my Rafael Barba fic 'Warden' as that is too much effort. But this one will most likely have shorter chapters but hopefully will bring the same quality goodness that you get in Warden.**

**Enjoy :P**

 


	2. Chapter Two: Chains Can't Hold Us Down

** Chapter Two: **

** Chains Can’t Hold Us Down **

**_Monday, September 7 th…_ **

She checked attendance as the students talked amongst themselves. Some she knew from her last year classes but there were a couple of fresh faces. When she had finished, she checked for the time tables.

“Okay, everyone please be silent,” Bree called loudly and they slowly fell silent. She plastered on a warm smile. “For those who had me last year, welcome back. For those who _didn’t_ have me last year, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

She turned and wrote her full name on the board. “Now, I work differently from other teachers.”

“Yeah you learn pomey curse words,” a voice called and a few kids laughed. Turning back around, she raised a brow Jake Holden—a junior this year. She had gotten to know him last year through her class. He had anger issues and skipped classes a lot. But after she sat him down and helped him through his issues, even learning about his slightly broken home, he started attending more.

Unfortunately, all of the skipping caused him to repeat junior year. He was bummed but made him determined to do better this year.

“I let it slip once or twice,” she pointed out to the dark skinned teen. “But we’ll address the elephant in the room: I am British. I have a lovely accent. Try to not be distracted by it.”

She underlined her name. “When you enter this homeroom, you drop the miss. Just call me Aubrey. I am fine with you calling me Aubrey or Blackwood. It doesn’t bother me. But in return, I ask that you try and do your best this year. Okay?”

She got a couple of okays, sures and nods. Taking that as a positive sign, she began handing out the time tables and made the morning announcements.

“We’ve got ten minutes to spare so can the seniors be nice and explain to the freshmen where their classes are please?” she asked and a few older students got up. As hushed conversations happened around her, Jake approached the desk, grinning.

“Made to the big leagues huh? Got yourself a homeroom,” he smirked and she rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile on her face. “How’d your break go?”

“Good. Friend of mine moved in with me, popped home for a bit and visited my parents and bummed around. You?” she asked, making sure her desk was neat and tidy.

“Buddy of mines brother works at a law firm so I interned there for the summer. Got to see some interesting things,” he told her with a shrug. “But it ain’t anything like the TV shows.”

“Are you still interested in becoming a police officer? Because my roommate happens to be a detective. I can ask him what the necessary requirements are to join the Police Academy upon graduating,” she offered and her heart melted at the sight of how large his grin got. “But make sure you work hard this year. I believe you can do it.”

He nodded, tightening his hold on his bag. “I will, Blackwood.”

She chatted with a few other students before the bell rang and during the four minutes before her first class started, organised her room a little. When the first few students for her senior class poured in, Bree was ready.

**oOo**

**_Three Hours Later…_ **

She was writing something when her phone buzzed on her desk.

“Bloody hell,” she muttered and then mentally cursed herself when she heard a few snickers. She moved to her desk and glanced at her phone, finding Sonny calling her.

“Your boyfriend calling?” a girl called out and Bree snorted.

“I wish,” she replied, denying the call. She turned her phone on silent and resumed the lesson. When the class ended, she called him back. “I was in the middle of class.”

“ _Realised that when you didn’t answer. Just calling to check on ya. How was your homeroom class?”_ Sonny asked as she sat down at her desk.

“Fine. Some familiar faces and some new ones. Jake Holden is in my homeroom class,” she informed him as Sonny was familiar with the teen. He had helped her with Jake.

“ _Good for him. Let’s just hope he can make it to senior year,”_ he said and she knew there was sincerity behind his words. It honestly continued to touch her how much Sonny cared for her students like she did. It was also one of the many things that made her care so deeply about him. “ _Oh! Maria called. She’s having a family lunch this Sunday and you’re coming.”_

She frowned a little. “But I’m not part of the family.”

“ _Come on Aubrey. You’ve been with me and Bels since we were twelve. You’re practically family at this point and you know my family loves you,_ ” Sonny told her firmly, a warm feeling spreading through her chest at his words.

“It’s because of my profiteroles isn’t it?”

“ _That kinda helps yeah,”_ he agreed and she laughed. “ _By the way, I’m not gonna be home tonight. Gotta stake out.”_

“It’s cool. I’m having dinner with Lisa and Hannah later,” she told him. “Be careful Sonny.”

“ _I will_ ,” he promised to her.

**oOo**

**_Lilia, Brooklyn…_ **

Lilia’s was a favourite of theirs—a place where they ate a lot back in college. Great food, good prices and it just felt like an extra home. So it came as no surprise that by the time she arrived, there was white wine and bruschetta already at the table.

“Hey,” Bree beamed, hugging the blonde and the brunette.

Lisa worked as an attorney and was engaged to a guy named Paul who worked as a mechanic. She was Bree’s roommate back in college.

Hannah was an author who wrote children and young adult novels. She and Bree met in a bookstore where the author worked part-time. Her relationship status? Married to her job.

After having their orders taken, they began catching up and talking about anything and everything.

“So,” Lisa turned to Bree. “As my maid of honour, I’m expecting a sweet ass bachorlette party.”

“So penis shaped straws and a stripper. Got it,” Bree responded, smirking a little as she took a sip of her wine.

Hannah swallowed her bit of bruschetta. “Make sure it’s a firefighter. Someone needs to douse her hormonal flames,” the author commented as they laughed.

“Speaking of hormonal—how’s your book coming along?” Lisa teased Hannah who waved off the joke.

“On schedule. My publisher wants it done by November so they can print and sell before Christmas,” Hannah informed them, biting into her bruschetta bread some more. “How’s being homeroom teacher?”

“Great. I have a couple of kids that I’ve taught before so it works out for me even more,” Bree answered, picking up a piece of bruschetta and biting into it. The mixture of tomato and red onion filled her mouth—with the basil giving it a kick.

“Heard Sonny is working for SVU now,” Lisa said and saw the questioning look her friend gave her. “Word travels fast at work. That, and Barba complains how he follows him like a baby duck.”

“He just wants to learn more. So he can sit his BAR exam with confidence,” the red head shrugged her shoulders, finishing off her bread before moving onto the next one.

**oOo**

**_Sunday, 13 th September…_ **

The lunch was going great.

When Bree and Sonny arrived, carrying two boxes filled with profiteroles, the family was ecstatic to see them. Maria’s kids were out the back, playing with their cousins as the adults sat down and were catching up.

“How’s work?” Maria asked her brother who sat next to Bree.

“It’s all right. Just did a case involving Tensley Evans,” Sonny told them. “Poor girl witnessed a murder when she was at a producer’s pool party.”

Rose winced. “That’s horrible,” she said, sympathising with the Hollywood starlet.

“It gets worse,” Sonny added, launching into detail about the case until Maria declared that his work was too horrible to talk about near the children.

Maria, instead, turned to Bree. “I hope he’s not being a pig in your apartment.”

“No more than usual,” the red head joked, poking her tongue out at Sonny who rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I clean the dishes,” he objected.

“When you’re home.”

As Sonny tried to come up with a better excuse, the sisters laughed at their brother’s childish display. Looking at them puzzled, Rose snorted.

“You two should just hook up already!” she declared with the sisters voicing their agreements. Bree’s face lit up, heat rushing to her cheeks as she looked away.

“Knock it off Rosie,” Sonny complained, shooting his sister look with his eyes narrowed. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“Why don’t we get the profiteroles out?” Bella suggested, changing the subject and rising from her seat. “Bree, you wanna help me?”

She had never been out of her seat faster in her life.

When the two women were in the kitchen, Bella put a hand on her shoulder.

“Look, about what Rosie said. You know she was just stuffing around,” she told her and Bree shrugged her shoulders.

“But maybe I’m wasting my time. I should be out having dates, having mind-blowing sex,” Bree turned, leaning against the counter as Bella moved the profiterole tower out of the box and onto a large plate. “Instead I’m pining after your brother who obviously doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Seriously? Bree, he cares about you.”

“As a friend. Not _once_ has he ever shown any romantic interest in me. I’ve become mayor of the Friendzone at this point.”

Bella sighed, shaking her head and putting her hands on Bree’s shoulders, looking at her in straight in the eye.

“I know for a fact that Sonny doesn’t see you as a friend anymore or even a sister. But if he’s being a little bitch and not manning up then make him work for it,” Bella advised bluntly as Bree frowned a little. “Get him to realise that you’re not going to wait around forever.” __

* * *

**Songs: Chains by Nick Jonas and Can't Hold Us Down by Christina Augilera.**

 


End file.
